


I Did it For You

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: From a prompt in one of my writing groups. What would you be willing to give up to give someone else their happy ending? A one-shot full of emotion. SQ ending.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	I Did it For You

_**Read~Enjoy~Review** _

"Aunty Gina! I knew you was gonna come today!" Little Hope Swan screeched as she saw Regina come into the house.

"Of course I came. It's my special girl's birthday! How old are you now, 2?"

Hope giggled and shook her head. "No, silly, I'm 4!"

"Oh my goodness. Four years old already, I cannot believe it!" Regina said, putting her gift down and scooping the little one up to place kisses on her face. The face that looked so much like the girls mother. Regina was glad for that, glad she looked like her mother because her father had turned out to be a complete and total asshole.

After hope was born, Emma finally came to Regina for advice on how to leave Hook but still have custody of Hope. It turned out the pirate had gone to his old ways of drinking, sleeping around, and being verbally abusive towards Emma. Though he hadn't taken the next step of being physical, Emma didn't want to chance it. Turned out she needn't have worried for as soon as she gave him the divorce papers, he had left to another realm saying he was glad he wasn't tied down any longer. From that day on, Regina had stepped in and helped Emma with her daughter and formed a very close bond to the girl. It wasn't the same as having her own, but she knew it was as close as she'd get.

Emma smiled at the two and came over to hug her friend. "Thanks for coming early. I guess I didn't realize how stressful a party could be."

"You're very welcome. I'm proud of you for doing this without your mother for once. Anyway, you promised a night out after the party, so I figured I could help out."

"Yes, mom wants Hope overnight and since her actual birthday was yesterday, I don't mind."

The party went off without a hitch and before the little one left to stay the night with her grandmother, she came and hugged Regina and Emma. "This was the best day ever. I love you both!"

Regina smiled and watched Emma say goodbye to her daughter, wistful thoughts in her mind. She'd love a little girl, hell, she'd love a little boy too, but having had Henry, she really wanted a little girl. She looked into adopting again, but it was harder without the help from Rumple and she figured the stars just weren't aligned for her anymore. When Henry was here, that didn't bother her so much, but with him gone, she felt so lonely.

"Regina? Did you hear me?" Emma asked, holding out Regina's jacket.

"No, sorry. My mind was miles away."

"You ready to go?"

"Yes." She grabbed her jacket and the two headed out to join Ruby, Mal, and Lilly at the bar.

A few hours and many drinks for Regina later, it was just Emma and her left and Emma had switched to soda hours ago. "Regina, I think you should stay at mine tonight. You've had a lot to drink and I don't like the thought of you being alone."

"Oh Miss Swan, I'm perfectly fine and perfectly used to being alone."

Emma sighed and put her hand on Regina's. "You're not alone."

Regina sighed and sat back. "I am though. Gods, do you know how much I wish I could go back and tell my younger self not to drink that damn potion?"

Emma was confused as she thought Regina had meant alone in the sense of not having a partner. Then she realized she was talking about a baby and guilt hit her. "I…I'm sorry, Regina. You do so much for me and Hope that I never even thought of how it must be hard for you."

"It's not your fault, Emma, and I love being around Hope. She's just such a ray of sunshine. It's just…at times, it really makes me want my own little girl and I know that can't happen."

"Have you talked to anyone about that? Maleficent or Blue even?"

Regina shook her head. "I think the only one who could have helped was Rumple, and he's dead now. I've looked in every book I can find and there's nothing." She sighed heavily. "I think I want to go home."

Emma gave a nod, sad that she couldn't help her friend with this. "I'll take you home if you really don't want to come over."

Regina raised a brow. "Did you at least change the sheets from the last time I was in your guest bed?" This wasn't the first time they had gone out and Regina drank too much.

"Yes I did." Emma said rolling her eyes. "I'm more domesticated than you give me credit for."

Regina chuckled. "I know. I just like to tease you. Fine, the Swan abode we go."

Once Emma had gotten Regina to bed, she laid in her own, thinking about everything Regina had said. It was her fault she lost Robin, both times, though Regina would tell her that wasn't true. All she wanted was for Regina to be happy. Truth be told, that's the one place where she truly felt like a failure. She was supposed to be the savior and give everyone a happy ending, but no matter how she tried, she never could do that for Regina.

The next morning, Emma got up and checked on Regina, seeing she was still dead sleeping, she left her a note saying she was going out to practice her magic. Instead, she found herself going to see Blue. After explaining the situation, Blue gave a sigh. "I do know of a way, Emma, but it takes great sacrifice."

"Sacrifice for whom? Regina? She's already sacrificed so much."

Blue shook her head. "The magic is a bit different. You see, even with magic you need two people to create a life. Regina's "sacrifice" would be carrying the baby, but it also needs sacrifice from the second person to make the life."

"So, if I did it, what would be my sacrifice?" Emma asked, prepared to give just about anything other than her own daughter.

Blue looked at her. "Something major but something you can live without should you decide to." Blue said, picking up the book. "You either have to give your sense of site or hearing. The life needs both, but if one is freely given, the other comes on it's own."

"So, I'd have to either go blind or deaf?" Emma asked, chewing her lip. "And…and this will work. 100% will work?"

"Yes. The only other catch is that you can't tell Regina until she falls pregnant."

"How will that work? I mean, how will she get pregnant?"

"We do this spell and make the potion, giving it your sense of hearing or site, and she drinks it. That simple."

"Simple, right. How do I get her to drink it if I can't tell her what it is?"

"I didn't say you can't tell her what it is, I simply said you can't tell her that you gave up one of your senses for it. You tell her…okay, you tell her that you came to me and I gave you a book on how to make a counter active spell for her to make sure she gets pregnant. You tell her you had an accident along the way that took your site or hearing. If you do that, I cannot see her not taking the potion."

Emma thought about that. "Isn't that almost like saying I gave my hearing or site up for this?"

"Almost, but not technically. It's up to you, Emma, but it can be done. I have to go check on other ingredients, but you take the time to decide if you want to do it and what you want to give up." Blue knew Emma would do it; that was the kind of person Emma was. She wondered if Regina would ever truly appreciate just what kind of friend she had in Emma Swan. She left the blonde thinking and went to make sure she had everything else.

Emma sat back in the chair, racking her brains for the best way to go. If she couldn't see, she could still at least hear and talk but…but she'd never _see_ her baby girl again. Never see what a beautiful person she would grow into. Never see her go to school, never see her graduate, never see her do anything again. If she gave up her hearing, she could see all those things. However, she'd never hear her baby's voice again. Never smile when she heard her singing in the bathtub or her not so quiet whispers when she thought Emma was sleeping. She'd never hear 'I love you, Mommy' or 'Wake up, mommy, I'm hungry' or anything else she had to tell her. Emma closed her eyes as a few tears escaped, knowing she had to pick one or the other. Her only other choice was to not do this and feel such guilt knowing she _could_ help Regina but decided not to. She knew she couldn't live with that. She sighed and called her mother, asking to talk to her baby girl.

"Hi Mommy!"

Emma smiled, tears clouding her vision. "Hi baby. I just wanted to make sure you had a good night?"

"I did, Mommy, but you can't come get me yet. I'm still playing Lego's with uncle Neal."

Emma tried to memorize that voice, have it inside her so she could at least hear it in her own head. "Not yet, baby. I…I just wanted to say I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mommy." Hope said and Emma felt her heart lurch. That was the last time she'd ever hear that and though this was her choice, it broke her heart.

"See you later, baby girl."

"See you later alligator." Hope giggled and hung up.

Emma put her phone down and let out a breath. She knew this was the right choice. She had helped her mother learn sign language when there was a deaf student in her class, so even if she was rusty, both she and her mother would know how to communicate. Besides, she could always write things down or get one of the apps for the hearing impaired where she'd type it in and it would speak for her. Shit, she'd have to only text from now on too, and fuck…she'd have to figure out a new job. Though, she was actually okay with that. She'd take a very long leave of absents once Killian had left so she could be with her daughter, and the thought of going back and putting herself in danger didn't exactly appeal to her now that the town was more like a huge city with all the realms together.

"Have you decided?" Blue asked as she came back in.

Emma nodded and wiped her face. "Hearing. I'll give up my hearing."

Blue gave a nod and couldn't stop herself from hugging the woman. "You, Emma Swan, are an amazing person. I can only hope that Regina appreciates your sacrifice, once she knows what it is."

Emma mostly watched as Blue put the potion together, quietly reciting the spell as she did so. It then came time for Emma's sacrifice and the blonde took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Emma, I have to just say this first or I will be mad I didn't. You do understand what you're doing, right? It's going to be very different. It can even cause you to be off balance at first until you're used to it. No hearing aids or surgeries will fix this and I don't even think True Love's kiss can break it. This isn't a curse, it's a sacrifice. You won't even be able to hear yourself talk, so while you'll still have your voice, you will probably find it difficult to talk being you don't know if you're actually saying what you think you are. You will hear nothing, Emma. No music, no birds, no voices, nothing. You will need to get a good alarm system with flashing lights because you will not hear if someone breaks in. I'd suggest a monitor of some kind for Hope's room, because you will not hear her cry or call out for you. I know she's older, but if she's hurt, you won't hear it. You won't be able to drive until you're used to using your other senses. Hearing is bigger than most people give it credit for." Emma swallowed as she hadn't thought of all that. She knew the fear showed on her face because Blue went soft on her. "I know you can do it, Emma, I have faith in you. I just want you to be prepared. I'm going to contact Leroy once you leave and see if he can help with the alarm system and some kind of monitor for Hope's room. I'm not saying this isn't possible, but it will be hard and take time to adjust."

Emma nodded, taking another deep breath. "I can do this. I want to do this. I need to give Regina her happy ending so I can finally say that I did my job as Savior."

"It's more than that though, isn't it?" Blue asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter. I'm ready."

Blue sighed. "If only you two idiots could see what everyone else sees." She said under her breath as she raised her wand. "On the count of three. One, two, three."

Emma heard the word three, and then she heard a ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes and put her hands to her head as a wave of dizziness consumed her. She felt a touch on her arm and opened her eyes to see Blue. The ringing stopped, but the silence was almost too much. It was too definite. It was much more than simply plugging your ears. Emma focused on Blue's lips as she knew the woman was trying to say something. Reading out 'are you okay?' Emma nodded and she tried to say "Yes, sorry" but she had no idea if she even said anything. She could feel vibration in her throat, but couldn't hear a thing.

Blue gave a smile and took out a notepad she had ready. "You don't have to yell." She wrote with a smiley face. "I couldn't make out what you were trying to say. Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and took the pen. "Yes, sorry. It's just so different."

Blue took the pad and wrote and wrote and then handed it to Emma _. It's okay, you'll get used to it. Take the potion and make sure Regina drinks it today. I'd suggest you use your magic to get to her because people won't know yet what happened and if they see you, they'll try to talk to you and it will be difficult. The best way to get word around is to go to your parents, they'll end up telling everyone ;) Don't be a stranger, I'm here to help in any way I can._

Emma took the pen again. _Thank you so much. I appreciate you helping with this. I'll stay in contact._ She then took the potion and used her magic to poof home.

Regina had woken up and groaned when she felt her head pounding. She used the bathroom and then took some Tylenol and gulped two glasses of water before seeing Emma's note. She rolled her eyes and wondered what kind of wounds she'd have to heal when Emma came back. She'd already done her fair share of treating burns, scrapes, cuts, and even a broken finger or two and wondered what it would be today. After getting dressed in some of Emma's clothes, she went downstairs and started breakfast, knowing Emma would be hungry after using her magic. She was about done when she thought she heard Emma magically appear and went out to the living room. "Well, you seem to be in once piece, Miss Swan, that's a nice change." She was ready for a witty come back, but nothing came. Instead, Emma stood there, looking dizzy and with her eyes closed. "Emma? What's wrong?" Regina asked, coming over and lightly touching the woman.

Emma had been standing in her home, trying to get her balance back. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. She jumped when she felt a touch to her arm as she hadn't heard anything. She opened her eyes and saw a very scared looking Regina trying to talk to her. Emma shook her head and pointed to her ears, shaking her head more.

"Miss Swan, you better be doing what you think is a joke." Regina huffed, wondering what had gotten into the blonde. She crossed her arms and waited as Emma went for the notepad by her home phone. She watched as Emma wrote and then took the note to read it. _I'm sorry, Regina, I can't hear you. Don't get mad, but I went to Blue about you getting pregnant and she knew of a potion. You don't even need a man! Anyway, while she was making it, I went to let out some magic and I don't know how, but I ended up losing my hearing. It's no big deal. The good news is Blue got the potion done and all you have to do is drink it and you'll be pregnant._

Emma had not decided to go with Blue's story as she didn't at all want Regina to feel guilty for Emma's sacrifice. That would defeat the whole purpose and Emma wanted Regina to take this and be happy and guilt free.

Regina huffed and started writing. Emma couldn't help but chuckle – well she figured that's what she was doing – when she read it. _You are such an idiot! I told you never to do magic without me or Mal with you and what do you do? You go and lose your sense of hearing?! Miss Swan, how are we going to explain this to your daughter? You do realize your life has just changed forever, right? Ugh! I'll see what I can find to reverse it but without knowing how you did it, it could be difficult._ Emma smiled a bit but then circled the part where she wrote that Regina could get pregnant now and Regina started scribbling again. _I did see that, Emma. I…I…thank you. Thank you so much._

Emma smiled when she saw the happy tears in Regina's eyes and handed her the potion. Regina took it, chewing her lip as she watched the swirls of pink and blue magic. She opened the lid and drank it before writing again. _I guess we just wait now. I'm still mad at you, but we'll figure all this out._

After breakfast, Regina headed home and Emma went to her parents to pick up her daughter, a long note all ready for her parents to read. She was glad her daughter wasn't in the room when she came in so she could let her mother read the note. She was told Regina couldn't know, so for now, she decided to stick to her story of magic gone wrong even to her parents to be sure the word didn't get to Regina. Snow read it and sighed, writing her own note.

 _Oh Emma, you silly girl. Don't worry, I'm sure Regina can help figure this out. I'm going to go tell Hope before she sees you. We'll all help you, baby, I promise._ Emma gave a nod and hugged her mother, knowing that she'd be okay.

A bit later, Hope came in with Snow and hugged her mother. She took Emma's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Mommy!"

Though Emma couldn't hear her, she knew what she was saying and she smiled at her daughter. She kissed her forehead before she signed, "I love you, too". Snow was able to translate and Hope smiled more and looked at her grandmother.

"Can you teach me that too?"

Snow slowly signed out what Hope asked and Emma actually understood. She nodded at her little girl and made the sign for yes.

"Yes." Snow said and smiled. "We will teach you, baby. I know this is going to take some getting used to, but she's still your same, silly mommy. You just have to find different ways to talk to each other. Mommy and I were writing back and forth."

Hope saw the note book and bit her lip as she carefully wrote "It is a gud ting I can rit a lttl bit."

Emma smiled at the adorable way her newly four year old sounded out words. She wrote. "It is a good thing and will give you practice."

It took a bit for the girl to sound everything out and Snow only had to help with the word practice. Hope then hugged her mother again and looked at her. "Go home?" She asked slowly and Emma nodded.

The next few months went by and it didn't take long for Hope to learn basic sign language. New alarm systems, doorbell systems and monitors had been placed in Emma's home and she felt safe to have Hope home with her. She had thought Regina would get over being upset, but it seemed as time went on and no 'cure' was found for Emma's hearing loss, the woman just got more and more upset. It hurt Emma, because even if this had been just an accident, she felt Regina was taking it way too far. Though maybe it was hormones as she knew how those could get.

Finally, one day when Snow brought Neal over to play with Hope, Emma confessed the truth about how she lost her hearing. Now that Regina was pregnant, it was safe to do so, though she made it clear she didn't want the woman to know. Snow's eyes went soft and she touched her daughter's hand before signing. "Emma, that is so sweet of you. You made a huge sacrifice for her and you don't even want to tell her? She's being rather rude to you and no matter how it happened, it's not fair."

"I know, but I don't want her to feel guilty. I didn't know she'd get this angry about it, but I don't want her to know. I'm just going to keep being a good friend and hope she can see past this one day. Please, please don't tell her or anyone other than dad."

Snow reluctantly agreed. "Emma? Did you do this because you felt you owed it to her?"

Emma sighed and thought it out before signing. "Partly. As Savior, I'm supposed to give everyone their happy endings. I haven't been able to do that for her and every time I tried, it backfired. She deserves this, mom, and I wanted to give it to her."

Snow bit her lip, knowing she was about to say something she had tried so hard not to say before. "And because you love her?" When Emma just sat there, Snow tapped her and signed more. "It's okay if you do. It makes complete sense, honestly, and well we all think you both have feelings for each other."

Emma sighed and nodded. "I do love her. But mom, she only 'loves' me as a friend and that's okay. I will never push her."

Snow tilted her head. "If it was you who made the sacrifice, is this baby partly yours?"

"Magic like this is a little different. It will have Regina's DNA, but according to Blue, it is part mine in the fact that it has to have two beings to make it have life. I don't think it'll get anything from me, other than it's hearing. It's complicated and I really didn't understand, but I'm sure Blue could explain it better."

Another four months went by and it seemed as though Regina and Emma were falling further apart. While the blonde had finally gotten used to being deaf and finding so many ways to do different things, Regina barely gave her the time of day. She still saw her 'niece' and still made sure the little girl knew she loved her, but she found it hard to be around Emma. She knew she wasn't being fair, but the truth was she felt guilty. Even if Emma's hearing loss was due to her own stupidity in doing magic, she felt like if Emma wouldn't have gone to see Blue about the potion, maybe she wouldn't have gone and done magic.

"Regina, you have absolutely no reason to be mad at Emma." Mal said, crossing her arms. "That girl went and helped you do something you always wanted but thought you never could. Hell, I couldn't even help you with that because the only spell I knew could just maybe help, would have involved a sacrifice from another person and I knew you'd never let anyone do that."

Regina sighed. "I know, I know. I just…I feel guilty. I know it wasn't my fault, but I can't help it." She let out a breath. "I'll go talk to her…well sign to her and tell her I'm sorry." Regina then knitted her brows. "Wait, you knew a spell? What kind of sacrifice?" Regina knew there couldn't be too many spells for this type of thing.

Mal shrugged and produced her book, flipping to the page. "It says it takes two people. One gives a sacrifice by carrying the baby, the other gives a sacrifice by…" Mal stopped reading out loud and shut the book. "Never mind, just go talk to Emma."

Regina glared at her friend and swiped the book, finding the page. She read it and felt her heart freeze at the words. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up to Mal. "She…she did this for me? She gave up her hearing so I could have a baby?" Regina asked, her hand going to her baby bump. "I…why would she do that?"

"I have my suspicions, but you need to ask her." Mal said softly and watched as Regina disappeared with the book. "Love can make you do the most wonderful things." She said wistfully and with a smile.

"Emma Swan!" Regina yelled and then chastised herself because Emma wouldn't hear her. She knew Hope was out with David and Neal for the day, so she knew she at least didn't scare the child. She went to one of the buttons on the wall and pushed it, getting the lights in the house to blink. She then stood with her arms crossed.

Emma saw the lights and felt confused because hope was to be out all day. She put her paintbrush down and wiped her hands as she looked at the monitor. Oh boy. It was Regina and she looked pissed. Emma took a breath and her phone and headed downstairs. _Hey, what's up?_ She signed.

 _What's up? What's up?_ Regina put the book on the table, opened to the open page. _Magical accident hmm? Emma Swan, why on earth did you do this? How could you do this? You really think I wanted this? That I wanted you to sacrifice yourself for me, AGAIN?_

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before signing _I did it for you._

Regina huffed. _I know that, but you didn't even give me a chance to have a say in it._

 _I couldn't! I couldn't tell you about it until after you were pregnant._ Emma pointed to that part in the book.

Regina read it and then sat down, letting out a huge breath and then looking at Emma. _Why? You already took in darkness for me, why would you do this too?"_

Emma sat on the other end of the sofa, tears in her eyes. _You deserve your happy ending too, Regina. I have felt like such a failure because I could never give that to you. I finally found a way where I could and I took it. It's not so bad now that I'm used to it. It's a small sacrifice to see you so happy and so fat._

Regina couldn't stop the laugh before it came out but then gave Emma a look. _I'm not fat, I'm pregnant, you idiot._ She moved closer to Emma and stroked the blonde's cheek. _Emma, you have done so much for me already. You're not a failure and you never were. I'm sorry I got so mad, I can't even explain why I did. Maybe…maybe because I…I like you, Emma, and that scared me. Every time I came close to telling you how I felt, something happened. The darkness, Killian, Robin, then this. I'm not hiding it anymore. I like you…I think I love you._

Emma smiled wide as tears filled her eyes. She was so glad in many moments that it was her hearing and not her site, and this was one of them. To see Regina as she let her feelings out was the most beautiful thing ever. _I love you too. I have for so long. That's part of what made doing this so easy._

_We'll find a way, Emma, a way to get your hearing back._

Emma sadly shook her head. _There is no way. Blue said not even surgery will help. I knew all that before I did this. It's okay, Regina, I can live without hearing if it means I get to see you so happy._

Call it a lesbian cliché, but it wasn't even two weeks before Regina was moved in with Emma. It was hard for her to say goodbye to her home, but she knew it made more sense as Emma's was already equip with everything she needed and Regina didn't want to uproot Hope. The little girl was in seventh heaven having Regina live with them and dating her mommy. She still called her Aunty Regina, but that was just fine, they'd give her time to get used to something else. Emma loved having Regina there, loved being a part of the pregnancy and watching Regina's body change and all that went with it. It took a while to convince Regina that she did believe she loved her, because when 'True Love's Kiss' didn't bring Emma's hearing back, Regina swore she loved Emma and knew Emma loved her. Emma told her she knew all that and knew there was no 'cure' for her, no matter how badly Regina wanted it.

Emma was there as Regina went through her labor and gave birth to a beautiful little girl. She looked so much like Regina with her full lips and dark hair, but interestingly had green/blue eyes. Emma wished she could have heard the baby's first cry, but seeing Regina holding that baby was more than enough for her. _What's her name?_ She signed, as this was the one thing Regina wouldn't tell Emma.

Regina smiled and shifted her daughter so she could sign. _Rylee Emma Mills._

Tears instantly were in Emma's eyes and her heart soared upon reading the name. _Really? Oh Regina, that means so much to me._

_She wouldn't be here without you. Do you want to hold her?_

Emma nodded and took the baby into her arms. She smiled as the little eyes opened and couldn't believe she felt as much love for this baby as she had her own. She sat down, closed her eyes and kissed the little one on her forehead. There was a burst of light and Emma's eyes shot open, her heart pounding and her head spinning. "What was that?" And then she froze, she heard herself, she heard air and machines and even muffled sounds of birds out the window. "Regina…I…"

Regina sat up and looked over, Emma had tried talking before, but it never came out clear. Now, however, it was clear as day. "Emma? Emma can…can you hear me?"

Emma's tears flowed down her face as she looked at Regina. "Yes. Oh my gods, I can hear everything. How…How did that…I don't understand." She saw Regina trying to get up, so she got up and went to the bed so the woman wouldn't have to strain.

"I don't know, Emma, but it happened when you kissed Rylee." Regina, her own tears falling, looked between her baby and her girlfriend. "You love you. You truly love her, Emma. Maybe our true love wasn't what this needed, but because you sacrificed for her, and you love her, that was the kind of true love needed to heal you."

Emma sniffed and hugged Rylee to her once more. "I don't know, and I don't care. Even if I had to stay deaf, I'd do it. I do love her, as much as my own, and I love you Regina."

Three months later and out in an open field, the two stood before their family and friends as they exchanged vows. Little Hope was in her own white dress, daisies in her hair as she proudly stood by the stroller where a sleeping Rylee in a white dress and headband lay. After the vows, Hope went to her mothers. "I love both of you so much. My mommy and my mama."

The two enjoyed time with family, some food, some dancing and then, deciding they weren't ready to have Rylee away from them just yet, they took the girls home. After the little ones were in bed, the two did what all new married couples do and then just lay in each other's arms. "I still don't think I'll ever understand why you sacrificed a part of yourself." Regina admitted, still loving Emma so much for doing that for her.

Emma smiled softly "It's easy. I did it for you."


End file.
